Meghan Spencer
Meghan Spencer is a senior at Port Charles High School and made her first appearance in season 1. Meghan is known to be a preppy snob who believes that she is one of the most important people in the world. She is is known to be a mean girl and is queen bee at school, until Kaylee Morasco takes that spot in season 9, but she gets the title back after Kaylee is killed in a car accident. Meghan is named after her aunt, Meghan McKenna. Meghan has a rep for being a bully, she made fun of Malaya Bhandari for her religion, Gabbi Montgomery for her mother being a lesbian, Ali Morgan about her planned abortion, and she cyber harassed Trinity Corinthos with Facebook pages, "I Hate Trinity Corinthos" and "Trinity Corinthos killed Trevor Martin" and even has a police record because of those facebook pages. Meghan has an obsession over taking down Trinity Corinthos since the first season because Trevor Martin liked her instead. Meghan is the daughter of Lucky Spencer and Siobhan McKenna, sister of Fiona Spencer, niece of Lulu Spencer, Brooke Spencer-Morgan, Ethan Lovett, and Nikolas Cassadine. she is the cousin of Lexi Lovett, Taylor Lovett, Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Elena Zacchara, Sydney Zacchara, Christian Zacchara, Spencer Cassadine and Aiden Cassadine. Meghan is portrayed by Canadian actress Charlotte Arnold. Early Life In The Series 'Season 1' Meghan is seen in 1.01 Pilot getting her class shedule and in class with fellow freshman Max Falconeri, Trinity Corinthos, Anna Drake, Taylor Lovett, Malaya Bhandari, Gabbi Montgomery, Lucy Hubbard, Aiden Cassadine, Ali Morgan, Christian Zacchara, Kenzie Ford and Ryder Ford. She also later campaigns for Sierra Morasco thinking her Queen Bee status could rub off on her if she gets in her good graces. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Meghan hears Malaya explaining the holiday Ramadan to her friends Taylor, Trinity and Anna and realizes she is Muslim. she later makes mean remarks to her about her religion and calls her a terrorist. the whole day she refers to her as that and Malaya asks her to leave her alone but Meghan refuses to, even her friend Anna sticks up for her. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Meghan starts making more mean remarks to Malaya about her religion and teases Aiden Cassadine for being her new friend. When she sees Malaya in the hallway, she says "how's daddy Bin Ladin doing?" or "careful Aiden, she might be a suicide bomber, don't want to get to close," 1.06 The Party Scene, Meghan continues to be mean to Malaya and even goes as far as reporting to security Malaya has a bomb in her locker and plans to blow the school up. After being humiliated by that, Malaya cries and leaves school. Meghan is later seen at the party, shocked Malaya stayed in school and she is dating Aiden Cassadine. 1.07 Courage, Meghan finds her new target, Gabbi Montgomery after she makes a homophobic comment and she gets mad at her because her mother is a lesbian. the next day Meghan writes FAG on Gabbi's locker and at lunch, Meghan throws her food at her and calls her a lesbo. the two then get in a fight and go to the principals office where their moms are called and Siobhan is very disapointed in Meghan and Bianca is appalled something like this would happen and Meghan gets detention for three weeks, two for the fight, and one for destruction of Gabbi's locker. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Meghan attends the formal dateless and hates seeing Trevor and Trinity together since she likes Trevor. She is also unimpressed by the dance and how Leah and Emma set it up. She tries to complain to Emma who tells her that right now, she doesnt care, and try cry herself a bridge and get over it. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Meghan skips school with Bree and Sierra. 'Season 2' 2.05 Disparity By Design Meghan returns to school with everyone else, besides friends Bree and Sierra who left. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Meghan is also in the crowd at the party shocked about Tyler being stabbed. 'Season 3' 3.07 I Lose Control After seeing Trinity happy at school, Meghan is sick and tired of her always winning while she is just there. She then decides to create a Facebook page titled "I Hate Trinity Corinthos." She then posts mean things about Trinity. Trinity ends up skipping school that day and Meghan is ecstatic but still determined to take her down. 3.08 World So Cold More and more people are posting things on the facebook page besides Meghan. Meghan is talking to Taylor when Max comes up and confronts Meghan about it. Meghan says she isn't doing anything but telling the truth about her. 3.10 Fall To Pieces Meghan is at home after school when there is a knock on the door. When Siobhan answers it it is Brooke Spencer and Dante Falconeri who needs to take Meghan into police custody. Siobhan is shocked but Brooke explains that she has a warrant for Meghan's laptop also. Brooke takes Meghan into custody and Dante grabs her computer. Meghan is taken to the station and put in an interogation room while Brooke explains to Lucky what is going on and he chooses to go in there with Meghan as her guardian. Brooke then explains to both Meghan and Lucky that Meghan was brought in because she had been called by Chloe Mathers-Coritnthos and informed of a Facebook page that Meghan had created. She also posted "If only we had a noose, we could get rid of our problem." They are treating that as a death threat. Lucky is shocked that Meghan did this and Brooke explains that they are not going to press charges, Meghan just needs to take the page down, apologize and Lucky needs to monitor her computer time. If it does happen again, charges will be brought for online harrassment and Dante is gathering the evidence off her computer in case they need it. Lucky assures her that it won't happen again. 3.11 Keep Holding On Meghan witnesses Trinity return to school but doesn't say anything. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Meghan decides that if she can't ruin Trinity she will go after boyfriend Max. Meghan later tries to talk to him and get his attention. 3.15 The Story of Us Meghan corners Max at school and kisses him when she knows Trinity will see. 'Season 4' 4.06 The Webs We Weave Meghan tries to talk to Max at school after he sees Trinity and Trevor. 4.09 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Meghan talks to Max at Josslyn's party and this time he just listens to her as he watches Trinity. 4.12 My Obsession Max asks Meghan out, she knows its just to get back at Trinity but says yes anyways hoping it will cause some friction in Trinity's life. 4.14 Miserable At Best Meghan taunts Ali at school about how she planned on getting an abortion, causing Ali to cry. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Meghan and Max are seen kissing at school by Trinity. 'Season 5' 5.09 All I Need to Be Meghan auditions for the musical and is upset she gets the role of Mrs. Pots while Trinity got Belle. 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Meghan is seen at rehearsals 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Meghan attends Gabbi's party and is shocked with Madi's confession and asks Fiona if that is what she was using for blackmail. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Meghan is seen in the musical. Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Meghan returns to school annoyed. 6.17 Space Bound Meghan tries to confront Trinity about Trevor being gone but Trinity tells her today is not the day to mess with her. 'Season 7' 7.06 Fall Into Me Meghan goes to talk to Trinity during lunch and asks her if she feels guilty for making Trevor pull the trigger. Trinity tries to leave but Meghan follows her until Briana tells her to back off. Meghan later goes home and is doing her homework when she gets a Facebook notification. She then starts a new Facebook page titled "Trinity Corinthos Killed Trevor Martin" and invites everyone from school to like it. She then makes a post claiming that because Trinity cheated on Trevor with Max and then broke up with him, she caused him to kill himself. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Meghan attends Trevor's funeral but doesn't do anything other than pay her respects. 7.08 Come Clean Meghan confronts Gabbi Montgomery at school and asks her if it's true that her sister is pregnant. Gabbi tries to blow off the question, but Meghan just asks it louder getting more people's attention. Gabbi finally nods before attempting to leave but Meghan refers to Miranda as a slut and asks Gabbi what it's like to have a slut for a sister, but Gabbi's response is telling Meghan that her sister is the one who sent nude photos to every guy at school she wasn't related to, so she doesn't need to ask that question because she already knows the answer. 7.09 Won't Back Down Meghan wakes up and goes about her morning routine, only to have Dante show up at her house and tell her he needs to take her to the station, Meghan is confused but Dante says her dad sent him to get her. Meghan hesitantly goes with Dante who takes her to the station and into the interrogation room where Lucky is waiting for her. Lucky tells Meghan to sit down and she does. He then explains he asked Dante to bring her down today because she needs a reality check. He then cuffs Meghan to the table like a normal suspect and sits down across from her with Dante. Meghan asks what is going on, still confused and Lucky explains that it was brought to his attention that despite her not being allowed to use social media sites, under a fake account, she started a page titled "Trinity Corinthos Killed Trevor Martin." Meghan denies she did it but Lucky explains they tracked the IP address to her computer. She is lucky that Dante brought it to his attention and not Chloe Corinthos or Brooke Spencer or this could be a real interrogation. He then tells her that because she went against the no social media rule, she could be looking at six months in juvie. He then explains that her laptop is being taken away and that if she needs to use the internet, it will be on the desktop computer with either him or Siobhan in the room. Meghan is angry and says he is being unfair but Lucky repeats the reality of the situation and what she did. If he hears about anymore online attacks on anyone, not just Trinity Corinthos, he will allow for the full punishment. 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Meghan taunts Trinity at school and asks if she has been on Facebook recently. Trinity tells her to leave her alone but Meghan continues to taunt her saying she got Trevor killed. Meghan watches as Marina trips Trinity again, causing her to start crying. As Max and Briana try to get Trinity out of there, she yells that she didn't kill Trevor. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Meghan attends Fiona's graduation. 'Season 8' 8.05 Where I Belong Meghan is shocked to run into Taylor Lovett in town. Taylor asks if they can talk and explains she has decided to come back for her senior year but has notices a lot of things have changed. Meghan explains that a lot has, Trinity has one arm, Anna left also, Gabbi is now dating Aiden, Ali Morgan is in a wheelchair after getting shot in the back, Miranda had a baby, AJ and Hope were killed by an ax maniac, and there is a new Corinthos. Taylor is in shock at the news and Meghan leaves telling her to have fun. 8.13 Points of Authority Meghan is at Kelly's when she sees Bree Brennan waving at her. Meghan tells her to watch herself because she doesn't want to "catch the crazy," Bree responds by saying they were friends but Meghan tells her that Sierra is gone and Bree had a psychatric break and doesn't want to be around her. Christian Zacchara then comes over and asks if everything is okay. Meghan tells him things are great before leaving. 8.16 That's What You Get Taylor shows up at Meghan's place and explains that she tried to talk to Trinity but Trinity wouldn't listen. Meghan tells her that she could have told her that, she treated Trinity like dirt, there was no way that Trinity was going to welcome her back with open arms. She then tells her she will see her on the first day of school. 'Season 9' 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Meghan returns to school for her senior year and is annoyed by seeing Bree there and also by seeing Trinity hanging out with Gabbi Montgomery. She later taunts Bree between classes who tries to ignore her. Meghan once again taunts Bree about being "crazy" when Christian Zacchara tells Meghan to back off. 9.06 Savior Meghan observes Taylor attempting to talk to Trinity only to get told by Trinity to leave her alone. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Meghan sees Taylor watching Trinity and walks up to her commenting on how things really have changed. Taylor tells Meghan to leave her alone. Later in the day, Meghan sees Kaylee Morasco being Queen Bee. Taylor comments to her about karma being a bitch since she isn't on top. Meghan tells Taylor they aren't that different but Taylor tells Meghan she is nothing like her and never will be. 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Meghan starts bullying Kenzie for being held back when Christian comments that she skipped two grades originally, so she is smarter then her and always will be. Meghan scoffs and walks off. 9.12 You're The Reason Kaylee continues to be Queen Bee which still annoys Meghan. Meghan goes home and goes onto her computer. Using the TOR browser, she is able to log onto her fake Facebook account using the name "Lily Flowers" and creates a page titled "Kaylee Morasco is a slut." She photoshops Kaylee's face on some old photos of Miley Cyrus and uploads them. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Meghan starts teasing Kaylee the moment she comes in school about the pictures, despite how obvious the photoshop job is. She calls her every derogatory term in the book before Trinity tells her to leave Kaylee alone. She along with Taylor tell Meghan off on how just because she isn't popular, doesn't mean she can belittle and taunt others. If she is unhappy with who she is, fix herself and not try to screw over others. 'Season 10' 10.03 We Fall Apart Meghan attends Kaylee's funeral and to everyone's surprise, she remains respectful. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Everyone at school gets a mass text about a new gossip site. Meghan deletes the message, not wanting to deal with it. Taylor and Trinity then approach her and accuse her of being the one running the site. Meghan tells them that she likes to take credit for her work and also has no idea how to code, which is why she used Facebook. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Meghan sees the new Raw. Real. story about Max cheating on Trinity. Meghan laughs and tells Trinity this is what she gets for cheating on Trevor with Max and causing him to kill himself. She later sees Ciara Giambetti in the hall with Jasey McBain. When she approaches Jasey McBain tells her to watch it or she will break her nose. Meghan plays innocent and says she just wanted to see how Ciara was doing after the whole school found out what a whore she is. Jasey then trips Meghan and says "oops" unapologetically. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Meghan is seen checking her phone but doesn't want to touch the Jordan Wentworth story with a ten-foot pole. Season 11 1'1.03 Long Live Us' Meghan graduates with the rest of the senior class. 11.04 You Make Me Sick Meghan is at her place when Tori Morasco stops by. Meghan is confused but Tori tells her she needs her help with revenge for Kaylee's death. Meghan waits for her to elaborate and Tori explains what happened and how she wants Yasmin and Kate to pay. Meghan agrees to help her and the pair go inside. Tori shows Meghan what she has done so far with Raw. Real. Meghan tells her the story is bland but Tori explains that she just wanted to see if the site owner would publish it. Meghan then tells her she needs to hit them where it hurts if she is going to use a website to spread rumors. Not a lot is known about Kate other than she likes to eat healthy so they should be with a story saying she has bulimia and Yasmin isn't over Liam and how he got back together with Ali, so they should say she got an abortion. 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me Meghan receives a text from Tori telling her she did a good job. 11.13 Let's Cheers To This Meghan calls Tori and tells her to meet her at the park. The pair meet up and Meghan shows a video she found of Kate back in Pine Valley stripping on a table. Tori asks if she sent it in and Meghan tells her she did and the story should be up tonight. The pair then part ways. 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Meghan meets up with Tori again and Tori thinks her for helping her ruin Yasmin and Kate. Meghan tells her she had fun and it was a good last hurrah before leaving for University in Texas. She also tells her she hopes things work out for her. 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way Tori stops by Meghan's place before she leaves and thanks her again, even if it resulted in her being grounded and moving. Meghan is confused and Tori explains her parents found out and they are moving back to Llanview, but she is still happy she did it and is thankful Meghan helped. Trivia * Meghan Spencer is one of the only characters to get arrested (Season 3) the others being Ian Slater (season 1) and Lucas Wilde (season 3) Quotes Relationships Max Falconeri *Start Up: 4.12 My Obsession *Break Up: Between Seasons 4 and 5 **Reason: Max loved Trinity Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character